


Hunters Are No Strangers to Pain

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Characters, Female Hunters, Gore, Imagines, Mild Gore, One Shot, POV Female Character, Smut, Stitches, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick swipe from a werewolf leaves you unconscious in need of help. Luckily Sam and Dean found themselves working the same case. Sam's left to stitch up the hunter which leads to some light smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Are No Strangers to Pain

A deep slash across your stomach was what had woken you from your fainting spell. The inch deep, three slash cut stung as you rolled on your side but it was bearable for now. By the looks of the amount of blood, it had been just a few minutes that you’d been passed out.

The last you could remember was unfortunately meeting up with the werewolf from the case that you’d been on. It took you by surprise once you entered the basement of the house while you were searching for clues. A quick scratch to your torso had sent you flying into a wall, knocking you out instantly. It must had expected you were dead and left, thank God.

You looked at your shirt which was now in shreds and tried to get a good look at your wound but too much blood was oozing out. A dark red now covered your stomach and majority of your palms. Luckily you woke up when you did, for if you didn’t then you could’ve bled out while you were still unconscious.

A noise up the stairs reminded you that you were still, in fact, alive and you became anxious. what if the werewolf returned? what the hell would you do then? To your relief, two very human men came down the stairs, oblivious to the scene that had taken place. When the lighting hit their faces, you recognized them as the Winchester brothers.

Sam was the first to spot you and hurry to your side, Dean following behind him. “Holy! Are you okay? Who are you?” Sam questioned as he crouched to your side. You sat propped against the wall and laughed at his reaction. You probably looked in pretty bad shape but you knew that you weren’t going to die, so there wasn’t a need for so much worrying.

“I’m __________, I’m a hunter and I’m fine.” you stated and sat up more comfortably. Sam gestured towards your stomach to ask for your permission to raise your shirt. You gladly obliged, not having any disagreement to have Sam Winchester touch your sensitive skin, even if it was all teared up. He rolled up your shirt and winced at the sight.

“This looks pretty bad, you’re gonna need to get patched up.” Sam said after examining the deep cuts. You nodded, agreeing.

“Well good thing Sammy here is an excellent seamstress.” Joked Dean while he added a heavy pat to Sam’s shoulder. Sam just gave him an unimpressed pout.

“How’d this happen anyways? We’re you working the Jeff Cavaire case?” Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

You nodded and pressed your lips together, not wanting to admit that you messed up and pulled a rookie mistake. “Well, um you see…” you began as you pushed yourself to your feet. You winced slightly and held your stomach. Sam took your arms and steadied you but you shook him off. “I kinda let the werewolf sneak up on me. It threw me against the wall and I lost consciousness, thankfully, because then it left probably thinking I was dead.”

You noticed Sam and Dean take a fighting stance when you mentioned that there could be danger near by. “You should probably stay off your feet until I patch you up. Gotta hand it to you though, you got a strong threshold there.” Sam motioned to your stomach.

“Yeah well, I got lots of practice with pain. Comes with the job, you know?” you commented as Sam wrapped an arm around your lower back. He nodded as you both started to follow Dean up the stairs.

“Oh yeah, no hunter’s a stranger to pain.” he chuckled with you. Dean checked to make sure the upstairs was clear before he let you both step off the stairs. Sam took you outside to Dean’s beautiful Impala and helped you sit down on the passenger seat. It was an amazing car and made you wish you had settled on something better than your beat up truck.

“So how strong is this thing?” Dean questioned about the werewolf while Sam rummaged through the trunk for the first aid kit.

“By the looks of it, it must be newly born. It just caught me off guard. The bastard was hiding under the stairs when I walked down.” you grumbled to yourself. “It should really only need one of you to take it down.”

“It couldn’t have gone far, I’m gonna go check the area. You guys do that. I’ll be back in a bit.” Dean said before he grabbed a pistol and left.

With just Sam and you, the air grew a little thicker. You couldn’t help but think he was attractive, inside and out. The man wasn’t just handsome, he was intelligent and witty. He was most girls dream man! So of course you noticed a little crush start to blossom.

Sam was awkward too. He seemed to be mirroring your nervousness but if it was for the same reason as you, you doubted if you’d ever know! You tried to remind yourself that this was probably the last you’d see of the Winchesters. Sam would patch you up and you’d be gone. So you pushed your feelings away and just reclined the seat.

“This is probably going to hurt.” Sam admitted. You waved your hand.

“Oh please, just give me a bottle and get this over with.” you grumbled. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming. I didn’t even check Sam.” Sam passed you a bottle of Crown and you took the first swig.

“It happens to the best of us, ________. Everyone forgets the simple stuff when they’re on a roll. It’s just how it works.” he spoke slowly. Sam pulled up a green cooler to use as a stool and dug in. The first prick is always surprising. It’s as if you’ll never be able to remember quite how stitches feel until you have another needle poking your skin. Sam noticed you wince and paused.

“No, don’t do that.” you chuckled. “Just keep going.” So Sam continued.

Once Sam was done the second cut, he had a difficult time reaching the third at the correct angle. You noticed that Sam needed to face the cut straight on rather than from the side.

“Hold on.” you stopped him. He sat back a bit and watched you pull the lever under the seat and slide backwards. Now there was enough space for Sam to fit between your seat and the dashboard. He smiled at you nervously, both of you noticing the intimate position that it would put you in, but Sam took no time in situating himself between your legs.

Within ten minutes, Sam finished. “There you go. All done.” he chimed. “Hey, you didn’t have any more of that Crown. How the hell did you get through that so easily?” Sam chuckled once he noticed the bottle still full in your hand.

“Like you said, Hunters are no strangers to pain.” You both chuckled and he helped you sit up, him still between you legs. Sam placed his hands on your sides to examine the stitches more carefully.

“Looks like you’ll be fine.” he noted and peered up to meet your eyes but was faced with a pair of boobs instead. The blush that came across his face was the most perfect shade of pink you’d ever seen. “Oh gosh, sorry.” he rubbed the back of his next nervously. He sat up on his knees and was now an inch from your face.

“It’s okay.” you said slowly, your breath hitting his lips with every syllable. You starred into his hazel eyes; another perfect colour that was displayed on his handsome face. Sam grasped your sides once again, being cautious of your wounds, and pressed a sweet but passionate kiss to your lips. It took you no time to kiss back as soon as you felt his soft lips touch yours. You mentally added his lips onto the “Sam Winchester Perfection” list.

Your hands found their way to his hair once he pressed his body against yours. The numbing feeling of his skin touching your wound made you gasp but Sam took advantage of it, slipping his tongue into your mouth. His enormous arms wrapped around your body and pulled you against his chest. The pain in your side diminished as fantasies of Sam had now taken over your subconscious.

He parted from your lips and began nipping and kissing your jaw line. He made a trail of kisses down your neck and eventually made his way to your cleavage to where he bit and sucked on your skin. Goosebumps appeared all over your body from his gentile but possessive touch. You placed your hands on his jaw and pulled his lips back up to yours, savouring the taste of his lips.

He slipped one hand up your shirt and under your bra to grasp your breast, lightly rolling your nipple between his fingers. You left sloppy kisses over each others mouths when a loud sound of a gun shot sounded through the air.

Sam and you both separated lightning fast once you realized it was Dean who let off a warning shot in the air.

“Not in my baby, Sam!” he warned as he approached the car. He made his way to the trunk to place his gun while Sam whispered into your ear.

“Do you have any place to stay?” he asked, trying to situate his pants so they hid the tent that had grown. You shook your head.

“I live on the road.” you answered with a smirk.

“How about you come home with me and we finish this?” he nipped your ear. “Of course, if you’re up for it.” You felt him smirk against your skin.

“I’d love to. Hunter’s are no stranger to pain.” you answered before Sam placed a hungry kiss on your neck. He climbed off of you and let you hurry to the backseat before Dean had any say about it.


End file.
